Strike Witches: Boy Meets Witches
by Mavrick-17
Summary: AU: An 18 year old guy falls from the sky from a different world, Will he prove to be a valuable asset to the witches or will it be the end of them. Rated M: For foul language, and brief seances of nudity.
1. Ep 1 The Beginning

STRIKE WITCHES  
Boy Mets Witches

**New Story Idea I know but I'm full of them. As always I do not own any part of strike witches, I only wish to claim Steve as my own.**

**Anyway the idea for this story first came to me as a question I thought of, what would happen if a young man (late teens early twenties) where to be thrown into their world because he hated his own? This will hopefully not turn into a harem, by the way Steve Clark was originally going to be Chris Edwards, however, I decided to change his name to Steve Clark because of my recent obsession with Def Leppard.**

Clinton, Connecticut, United States of America, 2003

Steve Clark came home like he did every day. He walked into his room and sat down and began to watch his favorite anime _Strike Witches_. He saw a little bit of him self in each of the characters, he had long blonde hair like Elia, he like music like Sanya, he loved to eat Japanese food like Francesca, he had liked to sleep in like Erica, he was strong like Gertrude, he was shy at times like Lynne, he was of part French like Perrine, he was American like Shirley and love to tinker with stuff, he was 18 like Minna, and he wanted to fly like Yoshika. He also shared a birthday with Mio.

He had seen both seasons and the movie. He sometimes wished he could be in their world, even if it was under attack by Neuroi. Anything had to be better than his drunken and abusive father and his drug running mother. They fought almost all the time and they were starting to drive Steve crazy. He took a look around his room on his wall were various Strike Witches posters, he had posters of his favorite bands Black Veil Brides and Def Leppard. He had a black BC Rich Mockingbird with random blood red brush strokes, a white Gibson Les Paul, and a red firebird, and a 1945 acoustic guitar that his grandfather owned and gave him upon his deathbed. He looked at the clock by his bed it read 7:34 p.m. He took his headphones off and heard his parents fighting in the background. He reached for his lighter and cigarettes. He neglected to notice that his computer screen was turning a bright white color. He put his headphone back on and turned up the music on his computer. He looked at the screen just in time to see it suck him in. The warp hole pulled him in. He screamed as he was sucked in. He saw a blinding light and suddenly hit the ground hard, knocking him out cold.

Little did he know, his wish to live among the Strike Witches had been granted and his life behind him had be erased, (his mother's meth lab exploded, incinerating the house. Some items in his room got sucked in with him)

501st JWF "Strike Witches" Base, Britannia, 1944

(Starting at the end episode two, after the nuerio is destroyed)

The 501st were sitting down in the War room. Yoshika was asleep on the couch. Elia's familiar ears and tail suddenly appeared.

"Elia?" Mio questioned

"We have company."

Suddenly a male's scream was heard and loud thud that shook the ground.

"Some ones hurt." Yoshika said getting up, and rushing out.

"Miyafuji!" Mio said. Chasing after her.

The 501st followed her outside and stopped right behind her and gasped. In front of them was a male figure dressed in strange clothing and surrounded by a collection of strange objects. Yoshika upon seeing blood ran forward to the injured male. She started to use her healing spell, while mostly everyone gather around her and watched in amazement. Minna was scanning the skies for any signs of the transport that could have been carrying him. She thought she saw a portal of white light close in the sky. Francesca and Erica were looking around touch and picking up everything. Mio sensed a strong magical aura and it was not Yoshika's. She ordered everyone to step back. A Scream of pain was heard.

Yoshika suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped and looked at the figure. It looked like he was in real pain, his body was squirming around and tossing and turning.

Everyone saw white bird like wings sprout from his back and tail feathers pop out by his tailbone. He opened his eyes for a moment his blue eyes turned bright orange for a moment then it seemed his body went into shock and the familiars disappeared. Yoshika tried again to heal him again put passed out. Mio noticed that where he was hurt his body was glowing orange, and looked like he was healing himself. Mio realized he was indeed the one from Elia's little outburst. She took command.

"Pick up every object and put them in the hanger. Gertrude, help him to Medical wing. I want nothing left out in the open."

"Everything major?" Perrine asked looking a poster and seemed to be blushing.

"Everything." Mio said. She looked down at a set of Dog Tags she had picked up.

They read

Clark, Billy, J.

O1779853 T40-41 A

Jamie Clark

56 River Rd

New York, NY P

Steve awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He saw a very familiar looking girl looking out the window.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"GAH!" Steve screamed

He looked to see Minna looking at him. And… **TALKING** to him.

"Mio tells me she sensed a great deal magical powers within you. Is that true?"

Steve was speechless. After a couple of awkward minuets of him acting like a fish outta water, he claimed down and told Mio and Minna his "sad but true" story as all his friends put it.

Minna was near tears upon its conclusion. Seemed like Mio was skeptical. But when he showed her his iTouch with a picture of her and Yoshika, she was sure that he was really **WAS** from a different world. Once he was done telling his story he asked to see what came with him.

Minna showed him the "collection of strange items". Steve made a mental inventory of all the things he had with him in his new "home".

Acoustic guitar and case

BC Rich Guitar and case

Les Paul and case

Firebird, strings snapped but in case

Marshall Amp no chord

Black Veil Bride poster

Def Leppard poster of Phil and Steve

Strike Witches poster of Mio

Strike Witches poster of Yoshika

Strike Witches poster of Shirley

iTouch and charging station

MacBook and chord

Wallet with driver license

Lighter

$61.52

He felt around his neck.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, SHIT!" He said.

"What's wrong?" Minna asked.

"Where are they?"

"What?" Minna asked

"My grandpa's dog tags, I was wearing them last night. Where they go?"

"These them?" Mio said holding out the set of dog tags she picked up last night.

After looking at them, Steve kissed them and put them around his neck.

"I thought I lost these."

Steve walked over to the window. He looked out over Yoshika and Lynne training.

"So, Mio." He said glancing back at her.

"You care to tell me what I missed."

**Oh Cliffhanger…NOT!**

**In all honesty this is my attempt at trying to get my self to watch the series again, so that I can sort of "rewrite" the story if there was a powerful male magic user. YES I said powerful, and flamers if you have a problem with that you will be deleted, cause believe me when I say, you will not be the only ones pissed off at a male being in the series. Guess Who?**


	2. Ep 2 You Don't Need to Be Lonely Anymore

STRIKE WITCHES

Boy Meets Withes

Episode 2: You Don't Need to Be Lonely Anymore

Steve awoke up and looked outside his window. He saw Mio training out side.

"That's right, I'm in their world now."

Later that day

Minna walked up front with Yoshika and Steve, while the rest of the Strike Witches sat in the room. Perrine noticed Yoshika and glared at her. She clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Attention, ounce again let me introduced you to our new recruit. Brought to use by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji."

Yoshika bowed.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, Nice to meet you everyone."

"Her rank is Sergeant. Lynnette, since you're the same rank, look after her." Minna said looking at a buxom girl whose blond hair was up braid.

"O-Okay" Lynnette said quietly.

"Now as many of you may know, last night we had an unexpected arrival. This is Steve Clark." Minna said motioning for Steve to step forward.

Steve took a few steps forward and saluted. Steve was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, A black leather jacket, a black shirt on underneath the jacket. He held his head down. His long blonde hair covering his face.

"As many of you know, he fell from the sky and landed on our runway. He is from another world, where he claims our world is a popular manga and animated series. After thoroughly questioning him. Both the Major and I have deiced to let him stay."

"Commander you can't be serous!" a blonde hair girl with glasses burst out.

"Perrine H. Clostermann." Steve said looking up. His bright blue eyes catching her off guard.

"Flying Officer; Birthday: February 28th; 152 centimeters tall; formally of the Free Gallia Air Force, 602nd."

Perrine staggered back in shock.

"How-how do you know?" she asked scared.

"I told you. I'm not from your world."

"OH COME ON!" Perrine said getting out of her seat.

Steve sweat dropped.

"All right, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia, and identification you need are in here." Minna stated, indicating a box with a pistol placed on top. Steve walked over. Picked up the gun stunning everyone and handed it back to Minna

"Yoshika won't be needing this."

"That's true." Yoshika said softly

"What? You should have it just in case."

"I won't use it." Yoshika said.

"I see." Minna said.

"Such a peculiar girl." Mio chuckled.

"Steve, before we get you a uniform, you are going to need to blend in with our world, we don't want you to be spotted and taken in for questioning." Minna said.

"Come to my office later and we can fill out the proper paper work. Dismissed."

All the girls arose, standing at attention. Steve sighed as Minna left. He heard a suddenly yelp as Yoshika was groped.

"Well?" He heard Shirley asked.

"Consolation prize." He heard Francesca responded.

"Lynne's are bigger." Eila said.

"Not as big as hers." Steve said pointing at Shirley with his thumb.

"GAH!" He suddenly exclaimed as he felt a pair of hand grab his chest.

"So?" Shirley asked eyeing the new comer.

"Hard as rocks!" Francesca exclaimed.

Steve sighed as he shock Francesca off him.

"I'm a guy, just so you know."

"Prove it!" Shirley said.

Steve groaned as he took off his jacket reviling his Metallica Whiskey in the Jar shirt. He then took that off. His chest and abs were well toned.

"Wow." He heard most of the girls say.

"I'm still not convinced!" Shirley said grinning.

"Hun?" Steve said as he tilted his head to the side. Then it hit him. His face turned a bright red. He took a deep breath as his face color returned to normal.

"I may be a horn-dog, but I do have my morals."

"Come again?" Shirley asked.

Steve leaned in close to Shirley's face. He could have sworn she was blushing.

"Unless you and I are dating, **you…** **are…** **not** seeing me naked." He said grinning. He walked off to Minna's office.

Eila, Francesca and Shirley began to plot how they could see if he really was a guy, while Lynnette began to show Yoshika around the base.

* * *

**In Minna's Office**

Steve was filling out a recruitment form for being a witch.

"Ok, name Steve Clark…. Stephanie Clark. Age: 18. Birthday August 26."

"Same as Mio's?"

"Yup. Not kidding either. Height: 166cm. Weight: little personal don't you think?"

Minna shrugged.

"Ah well, weight: we'll put 145 lbs."

"135! You don't wanna sound over weight do you?"

"Oh ok fine! 135 pounds, Happy?" Steve grumbled.

Minna giggled.

"Bust: crap!" Steve groaned

"We can measure." Minna said holding out a tape measure.

"Fine." Steve sighed. Minna seemed to beam as she rapped it around his chest.

"Well it's ah…um." Minna stuttered as she looking into his eyes. This was the first time she had been close to a guy in a long time.

"36 inches." She said as she pulled away blushing. Steve was also blushing.

"Ok, next thing on the list: Last Period….Wait a minuet."

Minna's face turned pink.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS IS AN OFFICAL QUEST… OK! WAIT A MINUET! THIS WAS HAND WRITTEN IN!"

Giggles were heard from out side the room.

"So help me god, I don't kill you." Steve said charging out. When he opened the door he didn't see anyone outside. He neglected to see a note at his feet. He slammed the door. The note fluttered into the air and wedged itself under Minna's Office door.

"Ok so that was handwritten, so I don't need to answer that one, right?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Correct." Minna said softly

"Changing the subject, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"And how are we goanna hid the fact you're a guy from a completely different world?" Minna added.

"We could stage an accident where the poor unfortunate witch Stephanie is in a crash which leaves her scarred." Steve stated.

"Accident? Like what?" Minna questioned.

"We can use an older outdated striker, have it look like the wheels failed and have it crash into a fuel drum or two or twenty." Steve continued grinning.

"Sounds like it could be taken as a serious scandal. Which is not something we witch's need." Minna said sighing.

"If you are able to prove the witches can show good results after the accident with proper equipment, then they should dismiss the idea and blame faulty equipment. And me being an in-experienced pilot training on an old faulty striker."

"Though why would it be an old faulty striker, when we can get a new one for you."

"We want to hid the fact I'm a guy right?"

"Right." Minna responded.

"So in a frantic effort to get me trained you have an older model brought in, how ever it is beyond its age."

"It still doesn't make since."

"You've been getting budget cuts right."

"How did you… oh right, you're from a different world. Yes we have been getting set back after budget cuts."

"You can blame the lack of funding for ordering a new striker."

"It still won't work."

"If we feed it to the wrong people." Steve stated like an idea was coming to him.

"Come again?"

"On a day where we have Erica or Gertrude, or someone receive a medal. All the press will be there. That's when we stage the crash."

"Ah." Minna said starting to get it.

"I'll be coming in for a landing, saying I can't control it, I'm on fire etc. The striker will be on fire or smoking and I'll crash into a…army truck or something, causing an explosion. Someone will have to rescues me, cover me in a cloth or blanket to hid my healing glow. Afterwards. You will be crying saying things like, '_if only we were able to accommodate for every new witch this wouldn't have happened._" Steve said trying to mimic Minna's voice full of tears.

Minna giggled at his bad attempt.

"At some point you can let a few reporters into the medical room, where I can be rapped up like a mummy."

"You know that just might work." Minna said.

"Once the higher ups receive word of this they'll have no choice but to excepted our demands, by giving you better equipment."

"Our demands?"

"They give you more money, and they let me continue to fly. Because I'm _'a true hearted Liberionian witch who wants to serve her country' _(Cough) Blea-ck! But I can't do a girly voice." Steve said struggling to talk straight.

"I'll get working on sorting everything out." Minna said.

"No, leave everything to me." Steve responded.

Minna walked him toward the door of her office.

"You'll have your own room."

"Ok."

"Just how much do you know about our world?" Minna asked dropping her sweet act before Steve exited the room.

"Enough to know what to do and not to do." 'Like fraternizing with the witches.'

"Do you know the out come of the war?" Minna asked taking the hint that he knew about her rule with males, which she might have to make an exception to in this case, he was a warlock, and a powerful one at that. Even she could feel his magic aura.

"No, and even if I did, I would not tell you. Everything happens for a reason." Steve said leaving the door.

Minna sighed and shook her head she looked down and saw the note.

She opened it.

_Dear Steve,_

_Ever since you came to our world, I have a weird feeling._

_I feel my heart flutter every time I am near you. I want to be with you, I hope you and I can be more than just good friends_.

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_ There was a winking smile next to the signature.

'Damn it!' Minna thought.

'It could be anyone. And what's worse I think I'm falling for him.'

* * *

Steve walked into the hanger to where his stuff was. He had stolen a pack of cigarettes of a table near the maintenance staff room. He looked at his iTouch. He plugged in his iHome Charging station. He turned on a song that always got him through tough times: Teen Sprit by Nirvana.

He looked out at the moon light sky. He sang along with the song as he smoked the cigarette. Sleep soon took him.

The next morning he awoke to a very angry Gertrude and a smiling Minna staring him in the face. He then noticed his right hand was blistered, burned from the cigarette.

"Ah sh*t!" He mumbled.

"Smoking is not aloud on base, Mr. Clark." Minna said in her usual sweet tone.

"We've been looking for you all morning." Gertrude said sternly.

Steve got up lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Sorry I slept in."

"Mio's going to burst your balls you know." Gertrude growled.

Steve blew out smoke.

"I know that! You know Gertrude you keep up this attitude your goanna lose a lot more than your sister."

"Screw You!"

Steve pulled his hair back. He sighed and surprised both Minna and Gertrude at what he did next. He slammed Gertrude in to wall with his arm across her throat.

"Listen, Gertrude Barkhorn! You and I will not get along if you don't start showing a little more respect toward me, that's all I ask. Now if you'll excuse me."

He said taking the cigarette outta his mouth and putting it out under his boot.

"I'm late for training."

* * *

**Later that evening**

While both Yoshika and Lynnette could barely stand, Steve was sitting down; while he was breathing heavily it seemed like he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Mio was impressed at his stamina. He told her he did a lot of sports as a young boy and even though he smoked, he still kept his body in shape. Though Mio and everyone else seemed to condone him for his smoking, they praised his high stamina and magical abilities. He demonstrated, unintentionally an ability to mimic any witches abilities. He was able to impress Mio and Lynnette when he fired a few practice shots at Lynnette's sniper target. He was also able to copy Mio's flying moves. When he was release from training, the sun was setting. As he was walking back to his he saw a strange black line hanging from a tree. He walked up and saw it was the power cable to his Marshal Amp. He snickered as he walked back to his room with his cable.

* * *

**Later that night**

Yoshika wanted to talk to Steve. She when to his assigned room but did not seem him there. She looked out to see. She started to walk the base looking for him. Little did she know Perrine was stalking her. She walked to the hanger thinking he might be there. As she approached the hanger she heard a strange sound. It sounded like a song but it was unlike anything she had ever heard. She entered the hanger to see Shirley and Francesca watching a figure dance around like a manic. They recognized the figure as Steve. It seemed he was playing his guitar to the music playing. Soon everyone other gather behind

Steve was playing his BC Rich Mockingbird to the song Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch. He when he finished the song he sighed. He felt like playing more but he knew the more he played the more he screwed up their world (and their plot). He figures why not another song wouldn't hurt. He looked for the song _Even Flow by Pearl Jam_. By the time he was done, Minna, Mio, Gertrude, Yoshika, Shirley, Francesca, and Perrine (from a distance) had seen him play guitar. The girls were now impressed and shocked. They agree first song was a seriously disturbing song due to the lyrics except Shirley, she thought it was cool. Francesca naturally followed suit. Then all began to quietly debate about the last song, even Minna was putting her two cents in; she was very tempted to make such songs forbidden. Gertrude agreed with her. The argument would have gotten loud enough for Steve to hear had Mio not hushed them all. She said they would talk in her office later.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Steve trained again with Yoshika and Lynnette. By the end of day, The Girls were tired again and clearly exhausted. Though it seemed Steve was clearly tired, but he choose not to show it. After Gertrude little speech about getting strong to Yoshika Steve felt like he really didn't belong in this world. Minna and Mio both said he and Yoshika had strong magical power, but lacked control. He forced himself up after that. He told Mio he could go a little long but Mio denied him that.

Later on after Yoskia and Lynnette little talk at the end of the runway. The same crowd of girls gathered to hear Steve play. Lynnette even watched. This time he was using his white guitar.

A melodic guitar solo was heard. (its was _Metallica's The Unforgiven_ [Part 1])

It seemed like Steve was not as energetic in his movements as he was last night. He started to sing in unison with the song.

New blood joins this earth,

And quickly he's subdued.

Through constant pained disgrace

The young boy learns their rules.

With time the child draws in.

This whipping boy done wrong.

Deprived of all his thoughts

The young man struggles on and on.

He's known a vow unto his own,

That never from this day

His will they'll take away.

What I've felt,

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never be.

Never see.

Won't see what might have been.

What I've felt,

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never free.

Never me.

So I dub thee unforgiven.

"Unforgiven?" Yoshika questioned looking at Mio.

Mio shrugged.

Steve continued to play the song till it was over. He sighed and walked over to his amp, which had a sign on it saying Authorized Personal ONLY! He turned it off, picked up a Springfield rifle and walked over to the entrance to the hanger and sat down leaning the gun against his shoulder. He had lit up a cigarette. The girls watched him for a moment. He seemed to doze off. Yoshika though knowing he could heal his wounds walked up to him quietly, she had diced to take the cigarette out of his mouth before it burned his mouth. He had smoked the cigarette down to the filter. She carefully took the cigarette out off his mouth and put it out and walked over to a trashcan, holding it in front of her like one might with a really stinky pair of shoes.

Everyone had already left except Lynnette, Minna and Mio. Yoshika walked up the step to see Mio and Minna look at her. She panicked but was reassured when Mio patted her shoulder.

The next morning the Alarm rang. Steve had been given the option to sleep as per order of Minna and Mio. After the insueing battle after which Yoshika was able to help Lynnette achieve her first "kill" The Mio, Erica, Gertrude, Perrine, Shirley Francesca, Lynnette and Yoshika found a very pleasant little surprise waiting for them when they returned. The found Steve had awoken and had made them all lunch. He stood before them in he usual attire and had an apron tired around his waist.

"I never knew you could cook."

"Well, since my parents kinda left me on my own, I kinda needed to learn how. Just don't get use to it."

"Probably drugged it." Perrine Mumbled.

BANG! Perrine was on the floor with a huge steaming red wilt on her head. Steve standing above her frying pan in hand.

"OW!" Perrine moaned.

"What was that for?" She yelled at him

"Perrine. Never insult my cooking again or you can fend for yourself." Steve said glaring at her. Every started to laugh.

* * *

**Later that Night**

The same crowd of girls gathered to watch Steve, how ever, there was something odd. Yoshika and Lynnette did not hide the walked right up to Steve and watched him play up close. He diced he should play something a little more cheerful. So put on _Pour Some Sugar on Me _by_ Def Leppard_. After the second verse very both Yoshika and Lynnette were singing and dancing with Steve.

**Ya I know not enough of the girls there but it's a workin progress. I do not own any of the songs mentioned.**


	3. Ep 3: Don't Be Afraid to Ask for Help

STRIKE WITCHES

Boy Meets Witches

Episode 3: Don't Be Afraid to Ask for Help

Steve awoke in his bed, for once, feeling better than he had since coming to this world. He knew Yoshika and Lynnette (or Lynn as she had asked him to call her.) considered him a friend. He knew that what happened next in the series, it was around the point where Gertrude nearly gets herself killed. He was trying to decide weather or not to intervene but it seems like he was already becoming a part of their family, so it seemed like intervening was inevitable.

He decided to get up and start his day. He came into the kitchen to see Yoshika and Lynn had made breakfast. He heard Perrine bitching to Yoshika about calling Mio, Sakamoto.

He walked up behind Perrine and hit her on the head with the back of his fist causing her to crash onto the floor.

"Perrine," he said sighing, "when are you goanna get it through that thick head of yours that Mio would discipline Yoshika if she was doing something wrong? Besides, you shouldn't be pushing officers who are of a lower rank around. Leave…that…to…ME!" he said right next to her ear causing her to run off.

"Steve," Minna said.

"Yes commander?" Steve responded like a child who was trying to play the innocent card.

"When are you going to be a little less rough with Perrine? She keeps on complaining she getting headaches."

"Please don't pull me in today Steve, I have a headache!" He heard a familiar voice say,

"Arrgh!" Steve cried as he went down to his knees.

"You ok Steve?" Yoshika asked running over to him.

Steve was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his head. He couldn't believe he heard those words again. After so long he thought he had gotten over her.

"I'm fine! (Fast breathing) I'm Fine." He said as he got up to leave.

"Hold it right there, Steve!" Minna said.

Steve turned to look at his commander.

"Just what was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing! I ah… just remembered a bad dream I had! That's all." He said walking away backwards. The minuet he was out of the room, he turned on his heals and booked it.

"Something's wrong." Minna said sitting back down crossing her arms.

"Your not his mother, so why do you care?" Shirley asked

"I was one of the first people he saw when he woke up. I saw in his eyes my reflection, it seemed to claimed him down after a while."

"Ah."

Steve was sitting outside by a doorway. He fumbled with his lighter and cigarette trying desperately to calm his nerves down. He finally lit it. He took a deep breath in and exhaled smoke. He leaned his head back and slumped down, thinking about his past. His train of thought was broken when he heard two strikers fly overhead. He saw it was Gertrude and Erica.

"She seems to be slower than usual." Steve said joining into Minna and Mio's conversation.

"Yes, she's usally such a-" Mio started

"Perfectionist. I know." Steve said cutting Mio off.

"She's not goanna crack soon?" Minna asked.

"Crack?" Steve questioned. He took the cigarette out of his mouth flicked the ash off and put it back in.

"Under pressure and do something…like get herself-" Minna fumbled with her words

"Killed?" Steve responded

"No, not as far as I know."

"Steve any information you tell us would be very helpful." Mio stated looking at Steve trying to get him to slip up.

"I've told you this once and I'll tell you again. If I were to tell you what happens then there are a few things that could happen:

One, because you are know what's coming you prepare for it, you deal with the situation when it arises, and everybody lives on as if you didn't know about the situation to begin with.

Two, because you know what coming you prepare for it, but a different situation arises which catch's you off guard, and alters events in the future.

Three, you jump the gun and people who should not get hurt, get hurt and may possible die."

"That makes very little sense." Minna said looking like her brain was about to exploded.

Steve sighed and put his cigarette out.

"Let me try again. You know what's coming, but it doesn't happen, because something different happens, which completely changes the original plot of the story."

"That's better." Minna said

"Still, is there anything we should know about what's going on with Gertrude, she is one of our aces." Mio questioned.

Steve growled, "It is not any of your fucking business Mio!"

"Steve! Watch your mouth." Minna said.

"I'm sorry Minna, but damn it all to hell. If I tell you what's to come it may change the future."

"Maybe for the better if the war ends quicker."

"GOD DAMN IT! By the time the movie came out the war was still going on, even after the movie ended. I will not tell you what happens to your futures, but I will tell you this Mio Sakamoto. I do know that one-day Mio, you will put your life at rise and Yoshika will have to save you, but at the cost of her magic!" Steve shouted, it looked like his body was about to catch on fire.

Mio and Minna looked at him, shocked at what he had just said.

"Of Shit! Now I've done it!" Steve said turning pale and dropping to the ground.

"How soon?"

"Not telling, I have already said to much!" Steve said trying to hold back his tears.

Mio unshielded her sword and held it at his neck

"How…soon?"

Steve sighed, pushed the sword away from his face, gripping hit hard enough to make him bleed, standing up his hand glowed orange as it healed. He walked back inside.

"STEVEN!" Mio shouted.

"Not for a few more months, I would say about six or seven months, I really don't know. Trust me, you'll know when the time comes." Steve said walking away.

He decided to let the events that were supposed to unfold, unfold. He went to his room, closed and looked his door, turned his lights off, closed the curtains, laded down and fell asleep.

While he slept, Gertrude was healed by Yoshika and saved the day. Steve awoke to a knock on his door. Groaning he spoke.

"What?"

"Um Steve, Minna wants to see you. Please report to Minna's office at once." He heard a timid Lynn speak.

Steve groaned getting out of bed, not even bothering with putting on his skinny jeans or shirt.

Lynn was waiting out side Steve's door in her night attire. She squeaked when his door opened suddenly. Steve walked out in just his boxers and proceeded to Minna's office. Lynn couldn't help but blush.

Minna was leaning against her desk dressed in a pink robe. If Steve were wide awake he would have blushed, but he woke up on the wrong side of the bed (literally), and had been woken up at an ungodly hour, (It was 10:32 P.M., he went to bed at around noon).

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

Minna sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"Steve, tell me the truth, the honest truth." Minna stated

"Ok?" Steve questioned

"How are you feeling? I noticed today that you suddenly went into a cold sweet. You never seem to lose your cool, yet some how it seemed you had a nervous break down. What's wrong?"

Steve was stunned, even though he was a guy, Minna still considered him a member of the Witches and top it off: she was considered about his well being.

Steve sighed, he figured he could at least tell her the story his true-love.

"Back in my world when I was in middle school, there was a time when all I wanted to do was to play guitar and make out with girls. I had been with a few girls before, but all that changed when a new girl transferred into my girl from another school. I knew I liked girls but the minuet I saw her, I could have sworn, time stood still. This girl must have been an angel descended from heaven. She had a dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. When I finally got the courage up to talk to her, she had already been asked out by almost every boy in our school, and she rejected them all. It turns out when she saw me time stopped for her too. I knew that even though that we were in 6th grade, we wanted to be with each other forever. We became a couple, what was odd though was I was famed for being caught making out with girls, but she and I never made out in public, we actually did more than just make out in private, we saw movies together, ate dinner together, and went to the beach."

"Sounds like you were really in love." Minna said.

"Ya, I had never been happier. She came from a good family; she had a loving mother and a father who taught her all kinds of things. She had everything going for her… But it seems life has a funny sick way of completely fucking you over."

"Come again?" Minna asked tilting her head.

"Just two days before we were to finish 8th grade. She and her family were hit by a drunk driver right out side the school, I was there and I saw everything. She looked so…frail after the crash, I rode with her all the way to the hospital, I spent the next three days waiting in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell me, and she wanted to see me… That never happened. On the fourth day my friends and band mates came to look in on me, as they told me she would be fine, the doctor came out with a sad expression on his face."

Minna was speechless.

"She had just died, after three days of fighting, she had given up, and had left me all alone. I was so miserable I took the acoustics guitar I had with me at the time and slammed it against the side of a pillar. The body shattered into hundreds of pieces. I didn't do anything but sulk all summer long. I didn't play guitar again till Christmas time of my freshman year in head school, when I was dragged on stage and forced to play, but by then I was in danger of being forced to repeat my freshman year and I was smoking and drinking heavily. In fact it wasn't until after the Christmas vacation had stated that I saw what drinking was doing to me. My hair was starting to become bleach blonde. It was then that I figured out that I needed to change my life style and I quit drinking and cut my smoking down to were a 24 pack of cigarettes could last me a month."

"So why the break down?"

"I heard her voice today."

"Oh my god!" Minna stated

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Michaela, Michaela Patterson."

"I see, dismissed."

He turned around and left her office.

"Oh Steve, don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

"Thanks, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast." Steve said.

Minna was in a tight jam. Even though Steve was not from their world, this was not the first time she had heard of such a girl. The brown hair, eyes and the boys of every age asking her out, reminded her of the secret 12th member in their outfit, that even Mio didn't know about. She wasn't really a member, but she was considered one. She had never told Minna her name but told her to call her Shadow, Even though she posed an average amount of magic, she seemed to be quieting knowledgeable about their world. She even had a picture of a young dirty blonde boy; she claimed was her true love. Could Shadow and Michaela, could they be the same? She pulled out the note she had found and decide it was time to pay this Shadow a visit, with out Steve for obvious reasons.


	4. Ep 4: Help Me Learn To Fly!

Boy Meets Witches

Episode 4: Help Me Learn To Fly!

Since Minna's talk with him Steve had decided he was going to change again. He decided even thought his official papers and rank had not been received yet he still wanted to be a part of the "family" as Minna had pointed out. He did his best not to hit Perrine on the head, but at times it seemed he slipped up.

One day after training was practically rememberable for all thought Perrine wishes she could forget it.

It was early afternoon when they finished a lesson in speed and aerial techniques with Mio, Shirley and Luchinne. Perrine, Lynn, Yoshika and Steve were looking forward to relaxing. Steve was getting ready for a shower. He had a made a sign indicating weather or not he was in the bath or not; however the sign fell off the door. Perrine entered bath wanting to catch a glimpse at Mio however, she got the quite opposite.

Steve didn't hear the door open. He looked up after dropping his towel so he could jump in. He glanced up as he heard a gasp.

He saw a red-faced Perrine. He wondered what she was doing here then he remembered he didn't have anything on.

"GAAHH!" The both screamed at once.

Everyone heard this and came running to the source of the screams. They arrive in time to see the door moving (Like some one is locked on the other side and getting beat up while trying to get out) about five seconds letter the door was kicked opened as Perrine came flying out. Steve, still naked came out after her, his face looking like a pissed off anime character shaking his fist.

Perrine had several welts on top of her head and a red face print on her face.

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIGN SAYING 'BOY IN BATH NO GIRLS ALLOWED!'?" Steve growled.

"No, I didn't and even then you have no control over who gets to use the bath and when!" Perrine snapped back, getting right in his face.

"Three things Perrine! First: I do not regulate who uses the bath and when. Second that sign is more letting people know, that I'm in there."

Steve turned around and proceed into the bath.

"Humph! What's the third thing?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK!" Steve yelled slamming the door.

Perrine stuck her tongue out.

"What's his problem its not like I saw him…NAKED!" Perrine sqwheeled.

"And another thing." Steve said opening the door (now rapped in a towel)

"You saw me naked, NEVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANY…one!" Steve said noticing the crowed of girls who had gathered around to see what happened. Steve's worst fear had been confirmed when he noticed they were all blushing to a degree. Some more than others, Erica was looking at him with wide eyes. Lynn and Yoshika were red in the face. The rest had mixed expressions. Mio's face seemed to be saying 'not bad'.

Eila and Shirley seemed to thinking 'so he's a boy after all'.

"AARGH!" Steve cried turning as red as a tomato. He ran into his room and stayed there for a good few hours.

When he finally came out everyone but Minna, Yoshika and Lynn were cracking jokes about his little show early, thought Gertrude did, unintentionally.

Steve had had enough. He finished his food and ran out the door. Bumping into Eila, both of them falling to the floor, when they both regained their sense they released they were kissing.

Steve practically jumped off Eila and ran quick as a flash to his room not coming out till the next morning. Everyone else wondering what the hell just happened.

A few days later it was decided they were going to train at the beach. Steve once again was trying to learn to fly, but it seemed he was having trouble staying in the air. Gertrude noted to Steve he had no familiars. Steve upon noticing this some how shut his engines off and plunged into the sea bellow…again.

"There he goes…again." Minna sighed looking through her binoculars.

"Gertrude noticed he did not have any familiars." Mio said pondering why he was having trouble all of a sudden.

"You don't think he is still embarest because of what happened do you?" Minna questioned.

"I don't think so, he did not seem to have any familiars, even when he first started."

"You don't think he is hiding them from us?"

"No, he seemed to be able to fly earlier. Plus we all saw his familiars wings and tail when he first arrived." Mio stated.

"Maybe it's the pants he's wearing. He seemed to do fine when he wore the ones from his universe, but it seems even the shorts he has one prohibit him from flying. Maybe he should try flying with out pants?" Minna questioned.

"No way in Hell!" Steve said startling them as he climbed up on to the rock the two girls were standing on. Steve was soaking wet and looked slightly pissed.

"You seem upset Steve." Mio said

"You bet I am! I can't fly for some stupid reason, I ending flashing all you girls, and to top it off I accidently kissed Elia!"

"Steve, I'm sure you can fly, you're just are facing some problem that is stopping you from flying." Minna said trying to ease his obvious troubled mind.

"Ya, thanks for the tip Minna." Steve said sarcastically.

"Its just that, I feel like I need a swift kick in the ass to get magic working again."

Mio kicked Steve in the rear sending him flying into the water below.

Steve's head popped up be the ledge of the rock again a crab holding onto his nose. He climbed up to were the girls were.

"I didn't mean literally Mio!" He pulled the crab off his nose.

"Ow! I meant sending my body into a panic. Like someone's in trouble."

As if on que the alarm rang signaling an approaching Neuroi.

"SHIT!" He heard Shirley say as she ran to the hanger. As they took off Steve remembered what happened in the anime at this point… Shirley's strike was going to malfunction, but on positive not she would break the sound barrier and get a confirmed kill.

A few minuets later after it was discovered that Shirley's striker was not working right and Yoshika and Lynn took off that alarm went off a second time.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! this did not happen in the original episode." Steve said as he ran to one of the spare striker units the base had. It happened to be a Curtiss SB2C Helldiver that had not be properly taken care off, but Steve didn't care he had to stop the other Neuroi.

He took off despite Minna and Mio's orders to return to base. He soon arrived at the target location. The Neuroi looked like the Death Star from Star Wars.

"Are you trying to insult me?!" Steve questioned.

He heard the approach of the rest the 501st. He saw the Neuroi charging up its beam. He got in front of them just in time to throw up a shield. He noticed his shield was starting to fail.

"I will not allow you to hurt my family!" He growled. He's shield suddenly turned orange. Everyone saw as was seemed like a portal opened up be hind him. An orange European Dragon came out of the portal and seemed to become one with is body.

Everyone looked in awe, as there before them was their friend with an aura in the shape of a dragon surrounding him. Steve's shield seemed to now absorb the Neuroi's beam, once the shot had finished. Steve lowed his shield. Everyone was nearly paralyzed at the sight that was before them. There was Steve his hair suspended in hair, a three foot long red dragon tail as sprouted from above his pant line, he had red dragon like wings on his back. When they saw his hands they saw his fingernails had turned into claws. Steve raised his right hand and shoot a bright orange beam back at the Neuroi, shooting right through were the core was. The beam went straight through the Neuroi causing it to disintegrated into the well know white debris.

They looked at him in awe. The Striker he had been flying looked like it was brand new. It even had his person logo on the side, a red dragons head in front of a black oval with red trim.

Later that night, Minna left the base for a while and returned the next morning with a figure dressed in a dark cloak.

**Well that's it for now. Until next time, Cya.**


End file.
